1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technical field, more particularly, relates to a method for driving a liquid crystal display panel, a method for testing flicker and a liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the display technology develops, the liquid crystal display (LCD) becomes more and more popular due to its advantages such as lightness, low irradiation. However, there is a defect of poor flicker in the conventional LCD. In view of this, it is desired to perform a flicker test on the LCD and adjust the voltages of common electrodes of the liquid crystal in LCD on basis of the testing results in order to reduce the flicker.
The modes of arrangement of array substrate in the conventional liquid crystal panel include a normal array arrangement as shown in FIG. 1 and a Z inversion array arrangement as shown in FIG. 2. In the liquid crystal panel with the Z inversion array arrangement, each pixel unit includes a thin film transistor and one pixel electrode. Two adjacent columns of pixel units have a common data line which is connected with the pixel electrodes on opposed sides of the common data line alternatively through the thin film transistors. In this way, the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor located at the Ith row and the Jth column, the common date line and the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor located at the (I+1)th row and the (J+1)th column form a shape of substantially “Z”, in which I and J are both integers greater than zero.
For the liquid crystal panel with the normal array arrangement, a flicker test pattern of 1+2H is typically used to perform the flicker testing on the liquid crystal panel because the flicker may be enhanced by the flicker test pattern such that the flicker can be easily captured. If the flicker is reduced by adjusting the voltages of common electrodes, the flicker will become lower in a normal display pattern. The flicker test pattern of 1+2H needs to be used in conjunction with the pixel electrode polarity arrangement as shown in FIG. 3, in which RGB represents three colors of red, green and blue respectively, and the positive sign and the negative sign represent two polarities of one pixel electrode. In particular, on one hand, any two adjacent columns of pixel electrodes have opposed polarities; on the other hand, the first row of pixel electrode has the same polarity as the last row. Starting from the second row of pixel electrode, each two of rows of pixel electrodes are in sequence set as one group. In the odd groups of pixel electrodes, each row of pixel electrode and the first row of pixel electrode have opposed polarities; while in the even groups of pixel electrodes, each row of pixel electrode and the first row of pixel electrode have the same polarity. The liquid crystal panel with the normal array arrangement employs polarity inversion driving signals as shown in FIG. 4 to achieve the pixel electrode polarity arrangement which the flicker test pattern of 1+2H is used in conjunction with, in which a high level represents a constant polarity, while a low level represents an inversion polarity. That is, in one frame, the polarity is inversed after the first row is scanned, and then the polarity is inversed after each two rows, from the second row to the last row but one, are scanned. The last row and the first row have the same level, and the initial data line driving signals for two adjacent frames of pictures have opposed polarities.
In the liquid crystal panel with the normal array arrangement, the pixel electrode polarity arrangement is formed by the polarity inversion mode of column inversion in which the pixel electrodes in one column have the same polarity while those in two adjacent columns have opposed polarities. On the other hand, for the liquid crystal panel with the Z inversion array arrangement, if the polarity inversion mode of column inversion is used, the pixel electrode polarity arrangement as shown in FIG. 5 in which any two adjacent pixel electrodes have opposed polarities is arrived due to the distinction of the Z inversion array arrangement from the normal array arrangement. Further, because it is not in conformity with the pixel electrode polarity arrangement required for the flicker test pattern of 1+2H, it is impossible to use the flicker test pattern of 1+2H to perform the flicker testing on the liquid crystal panel with Z inversion array arrangement.